The Snake
by summerlovin2011
Summary: I turned my one-shot "A Snake As Cold As Ice" into a two-shot. Both chapters can be found here.
1. Chapter 1

**A Snake as Cold as Ice**

She walked down the aisle, white dress making her skin look as though it was glowing. She shone like a star, face masking the horror she felt inside. She looked up at the altar to see one more glimpse of her fiancé before he became her husband.

Lucius Malfoy. Even his name sounded slimy. His long hair, so blonde it was almost white, fell in an uninterrupted curtain over his shoulders. His pale skin was set off by his dark tux, but Narcissa saw none of this.

All she could see was his eyes.

Cold and grey, they look her up and down as she walks towards him, appraising her as one would a precious gemstone or a piece of meat. Narcissa knew the latter was more accurate. She ducked her head as she trudged towards her future husband and the greying wizard who was to bond them together forever.

Her long, solitary walk to purgatory ended all too soon, and Narcissa was suddenly standing next to Lucius. The ceremony commenced.

Narcissa floated through the ceremony in a state of half consciousness, speaking and moving only when necessary, putting on a show for the witches and wizards watching. The crowd behind them hissed in pleasure as the priest said the fatal words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that kiss, all too slimy and pushy for her liking, Narcissa's fate was sealed. It was over. Lucius yanked on her hand to turn her towards the crowd and she smiled as best as she could while she stepped into a waiting car that would take the newly married couple to their house where Narcissa's life would inevitably come to an end. She found herself hoping it would be sooner rather than later.

The couple drove in silence, sitting in the backseat, separated from the driver by a darken piece of glass, presumably to give thenewly-weddedcouple privacy. Narcissa forced herself not to flinch, to not even move as Lucius moved his hand up and down her leg on the surface of her pretty white dress. She only stared straight ahead, looking at nothing and seeing even less. She wished the glass was not quite so dark.

The car pulled smoothly into a black driveway and the couple exited the car, Lucius finally moving his hand in order to open his own door, leaving Narcissa to exit the vehicle of her own accord.

The house looming in front of her had a dark quality about it, and it seemed menacing, as though it started to eat your soul the second you stepped inside. Narcissa shivered.

"Cold, my darling?" Lucius questioned, voice smooth as silk but terrifying nonetheless. He took a step forward and caressed her arm lightly. "It's alright, we shall warm you up soon enough." Something in his tone gave Narcissa the impression it would not be by lighting a fire or brewing a cup of strong tea.

He strode towards the house and Narcissa followed reluctantly behind, caring naught about her white skirt, which was quickly becoming grey and muddy. She was only hoping against hope she would drop dead right there on the gravel path before she could reach the foreboding oak doors.

As it were, luck was not on her side, and Narcissa followed her husband into the house and up a winding flight of stairs to a dark room. She could make out the shape of a lamp, a dresser and the terrifying sight of a huge canopy bed.

"You, get yourself...ready. I'll be in soon enough."

The door closed with a snap at Lucius's words, and Narcissa silently sank down onto the feather-filled duvet, praying for a miracle.

**How was it? I've been dying to do something like this, and this has actually been pretty much completely written for a good… oh two months? **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. It's a little dark; none of my FanFics have been this dark. I have a few FictionPress stories that have been, but this is sort of a first.**

**Let me know if you think it's good enough to continue. I may or I may not, but I would love your feedback on the idea. That will kind of be the determining factor really **

**Anyways, until next time,**

**~Summerlovin'**


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa allowed herself sixty seconds of pity before shaking herself and sitting upright. Looking around the room for the first time she noticed how much luxury she was surrounded by. Yes, her family was quite wealthy, a long line of purebloods inheriting and extorting money, but it was nothing compared to this.

The furniture was all made of precious wand-wood and polished to a gleaming varnish. The canopy on the bed was raw emerald silk, and each bedpost was adorned with an emerald the size of a baseball. Each doorknob was only the clearest crystal and what Narcissa strongly suspected was real gold.

She ventured into the bathroom attached to the suite and was not shocked to discover the quartz tabletops and gold taps. The porcelain tub was a perfect white, so bright it almost hurt Narcissa's eyes to look at it.

At random, she opened one of the many drawers and became nauseous at the contents.

Muggle condoms. Obviously Lucius was inept at contraceptive charms, not that Narcissa knew much about them either. She shuddered at the thought of what one accident could cause. She would speak to her sister, Bella, and get some help mastering that particular charm.

Poking through the rest of the drawers, Narcissa found nothing out of the ordinary. Toothpaste, hairbrush, all of the toiletries she had sent over in the morning. Only the contents of the last drawer appalled her.

Worse than the contents of the first, this one held a tiny black and green corset and a pair of silver shorts with a lacy thong to be worn underneath. The fabric for the entire outfit amounted to not much more than a Niffler jacket and wouldn't keep her nearly as warm.

A note was attached to the offensive garments. Narcissa picked it up with merely the tips of her fingers as though it were diseased.

_Narcissa, _it read;

_I have bought these for a reason. I expect you to wear them and put on a show. You can find the appropriate footwear in your closet. You have five minutes._

Bile rose in Narcissa's throat as she read the spidery handwriting. She stared at the ceiling, the mirrors causing her to stare back into her own teary eyes. This was supposed to be the best day of her life, was it not? And yet it was the most miserable.

Narcissa knew her time was running out, but she could not face the tiny garments lying before her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to muster up some her sister's courage (or, one could say, insanity); just enough for her to put on the clothes and step out of the door to do what needed to be done.

The exercise failed miserably and it was with shaking limbs that Narcissa pulled off her pretty white dress and underclothes and pulled on the corset and accompanying garments.

Narcissa opened the bathroom door a crack and, seeing that Lucius was still absent, made a dash for the closet. Once inside, she slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily in fear.

The closet was huge, larger than the bathroom even. Rows upon rows of shelves and bars for various clothes decorated the walls. Most were empty but Narcissa would soon remedy that.

Most of the items in the closet were black; all the shirts, pants, shoes, everything. That's why the bright silver shoes were all the more conspicuous.

They sat on a shelf near the door, unable to not be noticed. Narcissa picked them up and stepped into them, raising her height by a good five inches. She laced them up and did a quick lap of the closet to test her walking skills. As uncomfortable as the shoes were, Narcissa had been trained to wear ridiculous clothing and managed to navigate the room with nary a wobble.

There was a slight noise on the other side of the door and Narcissa froze. Her moment of reckoning had come. In the pit of her heart she knew Lucius was on the other side of that door and that she had no choice but to go out and greet him. Her upbringing warred with her instincts, which were telling her to run as far as she possibly could, but in the end she shook her hair off her face, lifted her chin, and stepped out into the expansive bedroom to meet Lucius and get this dreaded deed over with…


End file.
